


PTSD S/O

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [9]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompts:Do you have any headcanons for the Papa's/Cardinal with an s/o who has PTSD/C-PTSD?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus I/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	PTSD S/O

**Papa Nihil** : He’s actually the most understanding. He was around during the time of the Vietnam war, and he saw what it did to a lot of friends and acquaintances. Still sometimes slips and calls it shellshock before hastily correcting himself. He knows what a world of difference a good treatment plan makes, so If you don’t already have a specialized therapist, he sets you up with one; and if you do, he makes sure you stick with it. He’s a busy man, but he’s always there to talk softly to you during a panic attack or if you have a night terror.

**Papa I** : Has the care and concern, but not much experience in how to be a supportive partner, so he reads a lot of books on the subject that the Church doctor has recommended. He’s not very emotive in general, but you find his stoicism and placid nature calming. He never panics in response or becomes overly emotional. He'll sit next to you when you’re having a panic attack so you can breathe in rhythm with him. When you’re feeling less than human, he’ll read you carefully-selected scripture. He’s the one who most makes you feel like your illness is a thing that happens to you and not who you are.

**Papa II** : It’s not that he doesn’t care—he does. But he knows he’s absolutely the wrong person to be hands on. He likes obedience and control, which is not something you’re capable of when your symptoms rear their ugly heads. He knows it’s a flaw of his, and he recognizes how detrimental his demeanor can be in those situations, which is why he takes himself out of it. He won’t personally talk you down, but of course he cares about your mental state. Given he predilections, he has a trained Ghoulette (she’s great with supplemental aftercare and triage) who he can trust to give you what you need. But just because he likes the dominance doesn’t mean he’s careless with your triggers. When you entered into a relationship with him, he had the two of you sit down and outline what to avoid (he’s always found these kind of contracts to be the best at making sure everyone is on the same page and gets what they need). And woe be to any Ghoul or Sibling who triggers you.

**Papa III** : Hates that there isn’t a way for him to make you feel better when you’re suffering. He’s Papa! He should be able to fix anything! Sometimes you have to sternly remind him that this isn’t about him. But when he  _ can _ help, he drops everything to do so. When you can’t get out of bed, he sits by your side and reads to you because he knows the TV can be overstimulating. He’s found running through his warm-up breathing exercises with you can help during a panic attack. If you have a nightmare he’ll hold your hand and whisper to you that you’re safe. He likes taking you out and showing you off—the man is so Extra—but if you  _ just can’t _ , he easily transitions to a night in with just the two of you. You may think he’s not paying attention, but you’ve come to realize he’s always careful to navigate around your triggers.

**Cardinal Copia** : As someone prone to anxiety attacks himself, he’s the most empathetic to how just daily life can be a struggle. For the most part he seems to be able to intuit what you need in any given situation, even if he is a little mother henish. He doesn’t mean to coddle you!—he just knows personally what it’s like to not get the understanding and support one needs and he wants to make sure you never feel wanting or unsupported. He’ll make it all about you to the extent that he’ll try to hide it from you if he’s having a rough time because he doesn’t want to put more on your plate. You’ll have to break him of that habit and let him know you’re team when it comes to helping each other with their mental health.


End file.
